beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Diagnosis
(and other forms of neuro-passing autism) in Australia during the 80's and 90's.]] Diagnosis (Dx) is the act of labelling a problem with a classification, particularly in medicine where a disease, illness or disability may be diagnosed on the basis of a set of symptoms. (more soon) Self-Diagnosis Self-diagnosis (self-Dx) is the self-administered conclusion of a condition on the basis of the greatest expert there is on yourself - you. Autism (see Autism Spectrum#Characteristics) Links below for some resources for self-D of Autism based on the traits of others: Why do I think that I'm Autistic - AutisticHoya Atypical Autism traits - Tumblr I Think I Might Be Autistic - Cynthia Kim, book Females with Aspergers Syndrome Checklist - Samantha Craft (EverydayAspie) The Myth of “Official”: autism and self-diagnosis skeptics - The Invisible Strings - |ABS.gov.au:/2008/One in five Australians have a mental illness: ABS> https://www.spectrumnews.org/features/deep-dive/intersection-autism-trauma/ 70% of autistic kids have a mental illness. (hence Bayes rule implies that if you have an MI then you have a 7% chance of being autistic (compared to ~2.5% for the general population).https://towardsdatascience.com/bayes-rule-applied-75965e4482ff P(Autism|MI)=0.7*(0.025)/0.25 where 1/68 is updated to 1/44=0.025 based on estimates of undiagnosed autism rates Armchair Diagnosis Armchair diagnosis is a label used to describe the lazy approach many people today take with liberally applying diagnostic labels to people on the basis of a very limited perspective on their behaviours and symptoms. Doctors tend to discourage armchair diagnosis and focus on the importance of having a professional's word being respected, but even a doctor has such a limited perspective on a patient's psychology that their own diagnosis in a way is an elevated form of armchair diagnosis. |TheVerge:/Chen2018/Why attempts to diagnose Jake Paul as a sociopath are even worse than doing it with Trump> :"Is Jake Paul a sociopath? That question is asked almost immediately in the first episode of Shane Dawson’s new documentary series. For the past 50 years, psychology’s best practices have suggested that we’re all better off without such speculation, let alone from a prominent YouTube creator. That has in no way deterred Dawson, who devoted an eight-part series to the question." :"The entire enterprise of speculating on the mental health of erratic public figures “is confusing bad behavior with mental illness, and that’s very insulting and stigmatizing to the mentally ill,” Frances tells The Verge. “For mental illness to be lumped with bad behavior is an intolerable insult to the mentally ill.” When violence or bad behavior becomes linked in the public imagination with diagnoses like schizophrenia or bipolar disorder, it becomes harder for people who are struggling with these issues to seek help." Late Diagnosis A Conversation With My Husband Who Was Recently Diagnosed With Autism - The Mighty "Holden: Um, really my age didn’t come into play because we didn’t know much about autism, so I was kind of confused. Usually when people think about autism they think of the stereotypes, people like Rainman or those kids that sit in the back of the class who don’t really participate or seem to be in their own little world. While I am neither of those, I was having a hard enough time understanding how autistic son Cade fit into that world, let alone how it was possible for me to be a part of that world as well." "Lyvonne: Seeing as you are experiencing the understanding of autism as an adult rather than in early intervention as a child, do you think that is affecting how you are approaching your own diagnosis? Holden: Honestly, for me, I think as an adult I’m able to look at the fact that I spent 30 years not having the diagnosis and trying to make me work in the box of society. There is almost a script the rest of the world is going by and I feel like I had 30 years of ad libbing in the world. So now I’m seeing it’s OK to be me and there’s a reason why I didn’t get the same script as everybody else." |Blogs/PsychCentral.com://Why Adult Aspies Aren’t Being Diagnosed: A Human Rights Crisis> (TW: sui, sui-ide mentions, equating neurotypicality with allism) :"So how does one have pervasive autism and not realize it until she is in her late 30s? It would be conceivable if she had little exposure to behavioral science; however, that wasn’t the case for me. I spent more than a decade in public education working comprehensively with adolescent students with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD), I married a man with Asperger’s, I surrounded myself with friends who were on the spectrum, I obtained a graduate degree in psychology, and I interned for several years in a clinical setting with neurodiverse adults. Despite all of that, I had no idea I was on the spectrum until a friend pointed out to me that a character in a novel I was writing was an aspie." :"Cassidy, et al., 2010, published a study in which 367 newly-diagnosed aspies were surveyed. Among the respondents, 66% had engaged in frequent suicidal ideation, and 35% had made plans or attempts to end their lives. The authors of the survey interpreted the results to mean that the condition itself was responsible for these numbers; however, the neurotypical (non-autistic) authors failed to consider what would have been the most relevant impetus for that depressive rumination—that the respondents were newly-diagnosed. They, like me, had spent their lives isolated, disconnected, and haunted by unanswered questions. They had not yet found their people." Articles https://aeon.co/essays/the-autistic-view-of-the-world-is-not-the-neurotypical-cliche :”To autistic communities, the DSM’s descriptors can feel less like a neutral diagnostic matrix, and more like a colonial narrative. They fail to grasp the challenging aspects of autistic experience, and pathologise the positive ones. The DSM goes on to note ‘apparent indifference to pain’, which might well be true if you judge pain and its responses only in neurotypical terms.” :”The sociologist Damian Milton at the University of Kent argues that mindblindness goes both ways. If we see social situations as dynamically constructed between the participants, rather than defined by static, universal rules, it is impossible for one person to have a social ‘deficit’; the failure lies in the mutual creation of a social reality. Therefore, when communication fails between autistic and nonautistic people, we must surely consider whether the mindblindness is mutual. Milton calls this the ‘double empathy problem’: neither party is able to interpret the gestures, tone or pace of the other’s conversation, and so both participants leave with a sense of ‘otherness’. However, because autistic people are in a minority, in mainstream discourse – including the language of respected tomes such as the DSM – neurotypical mindblindness is invisible.” Articles https://aeon.co/essays/the-autistic-view-of-the-world-is-not-the-neurotypical-cliche :”To autistic communities, the DSM’s descriptors can feel less like a neutral diagnostic matrix, and more like a colonial narrative. They fail to grasp the challenging aspects of autistic experience, and pathologise the positive ones. The DSM goes on to note ‘apparent indifference to pain’, which might well be true if you judge pain and its responses only in neurotypical terms. ” References Category:Medicine Category:Psychology